NIGHTMARE
by ToyBonBonGames
Summary: Kyle's the normal seventeen year old. He always did his homework on time, he did everything he was told, he has an exceptional memory for tiny details and best of all he loves his little sister Missy. As he and some friends go to get supplies for a rocking summer party he notices a strange car following them. When he gets home he finds his family gone and the house empty...or so he
1. Chapter one

Kyle was an average teen, he did his homework on time, got straight A's, he did all of his chores, and anything else his parents asked him to do. Kyle had a perfect memory and always paid attention to the slightest of details, best of all, he took excellent care of his little sister Missy. He never thought his life would end up like it did, but your whole world can be gone in the blink of an eye, and Kyle's life changed...forever... on July 5th 2015. It was 8:00 am on a beautiful Saturday morning and Kyle was just getting up. He did not know why he had slept so long, he was not tired, maybe he just needed some extra rest. Kyle thought about all the plans he had made with his friends regarding the party they were going to have that night. He was excited and energetic. He quickly got dressed and hurried down the stairs to eat breakfast. Kyle was wearing a red shirt with long jeans and his favorite white jacket with multi-colored skull outlines on it. As he walked down the stairs, he adjusted his hood. Then he heard a familiar voice. He heard Missy begging their mom and dad about some kind of new pony toy. Daddy, please. please let me get it! She wined, pleeeaaassseee! Hmm, I don't know, have you been a good little bunny? he asked, he always liked messing around with her. Yes! she said. What do you think honey? he asked his wife. Missy looked at mom and basically screamed, please, please mom. Aww, go ahead, she has earned it, mom said. Yay! Missy yelled in joy and went over to hug both of them repeatedly saying thank you. Kyle laughed and thought to himself, that little cutie pie always gets whats she wants. (Missy was born March 20th 2005, it was also Easter Sunday, hence the nickname little bunny). Kyle stepped into the kitchen, gave Missy a big hug , kissed his mom, and hugged his dad. Then he was off to his friend's house. He walked over to Tom's house and knocked on the door. Tom? he asked. You there? The door opened a moment later to reveal a very excited Tom and an overjoyed Mike. Kyle walked in. They spent the next three hours talking about that they needed from the store. Since, Tom was the oldest of the three, and he already had his license to drive, he was able to drive his moms white SUV to the store. The party was going to be held at Mike's house. Mike's house was right next to Tom's house. Mike had a pool and a awesome stereo, a DJ was also scheduled for that night. They got to the store quickly and were rushing to get everything that they needed. Luckily, they had enough money to buy everything. They had earned money from all the summer jobs the three had taken, they had been preparing for this for awhile now, and were very exited they could finally do it . You throwing a party? asked the cashier. Yes, ma'am, said Kyle. You just be careful now, she said, don't want you kids setting a house on fire like last time. Yes, ma'am, they all said in unison. They loaded up the car and they were on their way back to Mike's house. As Tom was driving, Mike, who was seated in the passenger seat, pointed out that a blue car had been following them from the store. Hey, Tom, do you know this guy? Mike asked. Tom looked in the rear view mirror to see who Mike was talking about. No, do you Kyle? he asked, nope Kyle responded. The car turned down the next street and made a u-turn. There, see, it was no one said Tom, although, he sounded a bit nervous. They ignored Tom, who was trying to be brave, and continued on their way. When they got back to their street, Kyle noticed the same blue car in his driveway, next to his mom's sport car. Oh, it must be a play date for Missy, he thought. She had them every weekend. Hang on guys, I'm going to check with my mom really quick, be right back. Tom dropped Kyle off in front of his house and drove back to his own house. As Kyle entered the house, he did not hear anyone, and it appeared there was not a living soul there. Hello? anyone here, he asked, he received no response. As Kyle walked through the living room to the kitchen, he noticed the back door was open. When he went to shut the door, a man grabbed him from behind, in a choke hold. Kyle tried to shake him, but, the man was too strong. The man then took out a needle filled with a green fluid and ejected it into his neck. Within seconds, Kyle saw nothing but darkness as he collapsed onto the floor.


	2. Chapter two

When Kyle awoke, he was very dizzy and felt like he was going to throw up. His vision was blurry and he couldn't see very well, but, Kyle noticed he was in a small, dimly lit room. He was chained to the wall, and no matter how hard he tried, Kyle could not free himself. He looked to the left and saw a single door, that was rusted all to hell. He tried again to free himself, but, the chains would not budge. He then looked to the right and let out a what sounded like a wimper from behind the gag. Next to him, was his mother, her cold eyes stared down to the floor as she hung limp from her chains, her throat had been slit, she looked as though she had been dead for hours.

He didn't see his dad or Missy anywhere, he knew he had to save them...If they were still alive, that is. Kyle once more fiddled with his chains, in the hopes of getting free. Kyle then heard a voice in the room. Kyle? the voice whispered. Dad? Kyle muffled through the gag, all of a sudden the lights came on and he saw his dad tied to a chair about fifteen feet away. He tried to make some type of communication, but the gag prevented it. Kyle, listen to me, his dad said, I want you to stay quiet and not move a muscle, understand? he asked. Kyle shook his head in understanding. Suddenly, Kyle and his dad heard voices on the other side of the wall, there were men coming through the old, rusted door. Quickly, his dad said, play dead and don't move.

Two men walked into the room. The first man, had multiple tattoos up and down his arms. The other was man was more formal and had a briefcase with him. Kyle recognized the one man with the tattoos immediately, he was the one who choked him back at his house. Kyle tried to hear the conversation between his father and the man, he couldn't hear much, he only heard certain parts, one of which was something about his father owing the guy money. Kyle quietly looked at the two. Then the man with the briefcase opened it and pulled out what looked to be a golden .44 Desert Eagle. The man held the gun to his dads chest and fired, Kyle counted six times. He did not want to look, but Kyle heard his dad making gurgling sounds...then silence... He was shocked by both his father's death and how the gunshots made his ears numb.

Kyle noticed the two men were now coming over to him, he went back to playing dead. They were talking as they walked over, but he couldn't understand them, they were speaking in another language. He felt a cold, clammy hand on his chin and felt it lift his head. Leave him, he heard one say, he's still out cold...we'll come back for him later. Kyle then heard them walk away and open the door. As soon as he did not hear them anymore, he tried frantically to break his chains. With all his might he was able to pull the the loosened chains out from the wall. He then fell to the floor, coughing from the odor of his mother.

He now had to find a weapon, so he could save Missy, that was his first priority. Kyle prayed that she was still alive hoping these savages had not done anything to her. He looked all around the room for something but couldn't find anything he could use as a weapon. He walked over to his dad to say one last goodbye, and noticed that there was a knife...sticking out of his father's back.

Kyle pulled the knife out and apologized to his dad. He cleaned it off with his shirt and started to walk to the door, hoping they did not lock it. When he reached the door, he looked back one last time...a gazing stare as a last goodbye to his parents, and he vowed to them to save Missy...no matter what. Kyle slowly and quietly opened the door, it led to a hallway with a choice of two directions to go. On the right side, there was nothing but darkness. On the left side, it was still very dark, but, he could see the barely visible outline of a guard. Without making a sound, Kyle positioned himself behind the guard and jabbed the blade into his neck. The man tried to fight back, but instead fell to the floor. Moments later, Kyle took the gun from the guard's belt and continued down the left side of the hallway.


	3. Chapter three

As Kyle was walking down the hallway, he came across a room with two men talking and drinking. He still could not understand them , it sounded like they were speaking Russian. Kyle had watched a movie once where the actors were speaking Russian, the dialect seemed familiar to him. He looked through a crack in a broken window to see if he could slip past the men. but one of the men saw Kyle. The man grabbed his phone and screamed something into it, he obviously called for back up because immediately after he hung up, a red light started flashing. An alarm was going off, fierce and loud. Kyle aimed his gun at the men, fired two precise bullets...hitting them both directly in the face. Immediately, the men fell to the floor...dead.

Kyle ran through the set of doors on the right of the room hoping to escape the incoming guard...bad idea. As he ran through the doors, he noticed a guy with a sub machine gun aimed right at him. Kyle ran and jumped off to the side to avoid getting hit, he waited until the guy reloaded. Kyle then took the opportunity to aim and fire, hitting the man right in the chest. Kyle ran up to the fallen body and grabbed the new gun. He checked the guy for more ammunition, but he was out. Dammit!, screamed Kyle, he was tired of all of this...but he had to keep going, for Missy. He checked to see how many bullets were left. Then Kyle went through the next set of doors.

As Kyle opened the doors, a big guy swinging a ax came charging right at him, catching Kyle by surprise. The big guy pinned Kyle against the wall. He took his ax and swung, hitting Kyle's wrist and cutting Kyle's left hand clean off. Kyle screamed in pain and punched him with his other hand to try and knock him away. Kyle had enough time to grab his gun and shoot the man in the left knee. The man fell down on his shattered leg. Kyle shot him again in the back of the head, the man's body went limp.

Kyle held his wrist...or what was left of it, and was trying to control the bleeding. He heard more men coming from the other way so he ran into the first room he saw with an open door. The room was filled with what looked like tools and supplies, he leaned against a rack and slowly slid down to the floor. Kyle had lost a lot of blood and was fading fast. He looked around and grabbed some rope and a welder, he knew what he had to do, it was the only way to save Missy...the only way. Kyle tied the rope to his wrist and used the welder to cauterize the wound. The pain was pure hell, the only way to get through it was too keep thinking of Missy, her smile, her laugh, he had to save her. When he was finished attending to his wound, he was pale as a ghost and extremely weak. He untied the rope and let his arm rest for a minute. He knew he would be a easier target with only one hand, so he looked around for something that would help him defend himself. On the shelf in front of him Kyle spotted an old, dusty box. With much caution, Kyle lifted the lid of the box. Inside, was a very heavy, sharp hook.

It was not like any hook he had seen before. It had a long spike coming out of the bottom. Kyle was trying to figure out a way for him to attach the hook to what was left of his wrist, without causing additional pain to his already throbbing arm. Kyle could not waste anymore time on it. He then took the hook and rammed the spike right in the middle of his stump. Kyle howled in pain, but, quickly silenced his sounds of agony. Once again, he used the welder to make sure that it would not bleed anymore. The metal melted quickly...making it stick to the skin. The hook was now secure on Kyle's arm...melted to his flesh.

Kyle swung his arm a couple of times to make sure that it would stay on...it did. He grabbed his gun and reloaded it, preparing for his next encounter. He sat for a moment longer only because he felt as if he was going to faint. He got up walked out the door...determined to find his sister. I'm coming Missy, he said, I'm coming to save you little bunny.


	4. Chapter four

Kyle headed down another hallway, he noticed that this one had cells in it. He looked in all of them hoping to find Missy, but they were all empty, except for one...the old makeshift cell had a girl in it. She appeared to be about sixteen...his age. Her back was facing the bars so she could not see him. He tapped on the bars with his hook to get her attention and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard him. When she saw him, she screamed. Kyle motioned her to be quiet. She calmed down and started stumbling towards the door. Are you hurt? he asked the girl. The girl's voice was hoarse, and muffled, but, she did not appear to be hurt. What is your name? he asked, A-Ann. She replied, sounding very frightened.

Kyle promised to get her out of the cell. Do you know where the keys are? he asked. She pointed to a abandoned guard desk at the far end of the hallway. He started to walk towards it, anxiously searching for the keys. He found them under a old newspaper, he read the front article, it was about a girl, Ann Velvort: age ten, who went missing on May 26th 2009. Kyle did not read any further, there was no time, he wanted to get back to her.

He walked back to the cell and for the first time Ann noticed his hook, OH GOD! she exclaimed. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?! The sound of desperation in her words. Calm down, he said , I had a small accident...don't worry about it. The last thing he wanted to do was to get her upset. Kyle unlocked the door. Ann jumped out of the cell and grabbed him in a hug so tight he thought his hook would pop off. She was sobbing on his shoulder, thanking him over and over again. Once Kyle was able to calm her down, they went into the next room.

As they walked through the door there were two more men with knives waiting for them. Kyle grabbed his gun, aimed, and pulled the trigger. He shot one of them in the stomach, unfortunately, that was his last shot. He had no more bullets. It's now time to see how this hook works, he said to himself. He told Ann to get behind him and to stay out of the way. Kyle was in a stand off position with the last guy, they both lunged at each other. The man cut Kyle across his right eye brow to the middle of his nose. Kyle screamed in excruciating pain as he sliced the man across the neck with his hook. He told Ann she could come out and that it was safe...for the moment. Ann saw that he was hurt and began to cry. Kyle assured her he would be fine and suggested they keep moving on, in hopes of reaching safety...and surviving

They walked in to the last room which looked to be an office. The man with the briefcase was in the office...and he had a gun pointed right at Missy's head. Kyle started to walk towards him, but the man made a gesture with the gun and Missy whimpered. I will get you out of here, Kyle reassured his sister. Missy replied with tears. You killed all of my men, the man said, your father had a debt to pay, he owed us a lot of money. What about my mother, Kyle questioned with anger in his voice. A simple misunderstanding between your mother and my men, he said. Let my sister go, she has nothing to do with this, Kyle said. She does now, the big guy replied. You killed all my men, now you must pay the price, he spoke the words with venom in his tone. With that said, he aimed his gun, pulled the trigger and Missy fell to the ground. Kyle just stood there, stunned with his mouth open and tears streaming down his face. Ann was behind him, sobbing, unable to control her sadness...now, said the man, it is time for you to die...Mr. Anderson...with those words spoken, he aimed the gun at Kyle and squeezed the trigger...

THE END OF PART ONE


	5. A Nightmare is Born

(Wait! Wait! Wait! That cannot be the end...our hero cannot die yet!)  
(I hope you paid attention to the small details like Kyle did)  
(Remember, Kyle has a perfect memory for small details)  
(Such as remembering how many bullets were used from the man's gun)  
(He used six for his father and one for Missy)  
(The gold .44 Desert Eagle can only hold seven bullets...he was out of ammunition)  
The angry man aimed the gun right at Kyle's head and pulled the trigger...but nothing came out. The man was shocked and quickly ran to reload it. This was Kyle's chance, he lunged at the man, knocked the gun out of his hands, grabbed him by the throat with his hook, and lifted him off the ground, pinning him to the wall. Then Kyle ripped the hook from the man's shattered neck. The man begged for his life, promising Kyle money and whatever else he wanted. Kyle choked him more, he begged to live and said he has a family. Kyle looked him in the eyes and asked, you have a family? The man rapidly shook his head saying yes, then you shouldn't have killed mine, Kyle said. With that. he shoved the tip of the hook into the man's mouth and hooked it on to his jaw piercing the flesh from the inside. The man was jerking around and screaming from the pain, blood dripped onto the floor as Kyle ripped his jaw clean off and threw it into the corner of the room. The man's throat was gurgling with blood as his hands went limp. Kyle dropped him onto the floor and turned to his sisters corpse. He started crying, I'm so sorry I didn't save you Missy, dammit...I tried, I tried so fucking hard, he exclaimed. Kyle took off his jacket and covered Missy's body with it. He got up and started to walk out of the door with Ann, when she stopped him. W-Wait! she said, I d-don't know your name...  
(He was no longer that teen boy from before)  
(He no longer had a family, he was alone)  
(He knew he had to avenge his family's deaths)  
( Kyle knew there were more people involved in this, he vowed to hunt them down)  
(Find them...and, make them pay with their lives)  
Kyle turned towards Ann staring dead in her eyes...it made her feel both afraid and safe at the same time...he looked at her and said...call me Nightmare...


End file.
